The present invention relates generally to imaging systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an imaging box which forms part of an imaging system used for imaging low intensity light sources, and also relates to numerous improvements to various components of an imaging box.
One specialized type of imaging involves the capture of low intensity lightxe2x80x94on the order of individual photonsxe2x80x94from a light emitting sample. The source of the light indicates portions of the sample where an activity of interest may be taking place. For example, specialized in-vivo imaging applications may include analysis of one or more representations of emissions from internal portions of a specimen superimposed on a photographic representation of the specimen. The luminescence representation indicates portions of the specimen where an activity of interest may be taking place. The photographic representation provides the user with a pictorial reference of the specimen. Such imaging applications present particular challenges to the design of a box or chamber in which the sample is contained during imaging.
One particular challenge to imaging box design is the diverse lighting needs required during image capture. Photographic image capture typically requires the sample to be illuminated. Luminescent image capture requires substantially no light other than minute amounts produced within the sample. Conventional xe2x80x9clight boxesxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cspecimen chambersxe2x80x9d have thus been developed to maintain the sample being imaged in relative darkness during luminescent image capture.
FIG. 1A is a fragmentary, rear elevation view of the inside of a latchable door 1 of a conventional light box, as seen from the interior of the box, showing a current latch mechanism 2. FIGS. 1B and 1C illustrate a seal 4 situated between the door 1 of FIG. 1A and the front wall of the box that the door is attached to. Collectively, the latch mechanism 2 and seal 4 allow a significant amount of light to enter the light box.
Thus, conventional imaging boxes or specimen chambers may not be adequate for many imaging applications, e.g., when the imaging involves the capture of low intensity light on the order of individual photons. In view of the foregoing, improved imaging apparatus would be desirable.
The present invention relates to an improved imaging apparatus that allow a user to perform numerous imaging operations. The present invention may include one or more improvements to imaging box design to improve illumination control within the imaging box, such as improved door seal arrangements, improved door closing mechanisms, and improved light seals between housing surfaces. The present invention may also include one or more improvements to imaging apparatus design to facilitate image capture, such as: an automated filter select device, automated focus control, f-stop adjustment and stage height, and improved internal illumination for capturing photographic images.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a box or chamber device that is substantially more xe2x80x9clight-tightxe2x80x9d than conventional light boxes, and thereby allows for more sensitive and-accurate detection and imaging of low intensity light sources. The present invention also provides a variety of new features and improvements to the light box and accompanying imaging components to make the imaging process more convenient and accurate than was possible with xe2x80x9cprior artxe2x80x9d light boxes.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an imaging box for capturing an image of a sample. The imaging box comprises a body including an interior cavity for receiving the sample and having a front wall defining an opening into the cavity. The imaging box also comprises a door having a rear wall, the door movable between an opened condition, enabling access to the interior cavity through the cavity opening, and a closed condition, positioning the rear wall substantially adjacent the body front wall to prevent access through the cavity opening. The door rear wall is adapted to cooperate with the front wall of the body, in the closed condition, to define a capture space extending substantially perimetrically about the cavity opening. The imaging box further comprises a compressible material disposed at least partially within the capture space, the compressible material having, when the door is in the closed position, a first side compressed substantially uniformly by the door rear wall and a second side compressed substantially uniformly by the front wall.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to an imaging box for capturing an image of a sample. The imaging box comprises a body including an interior cavity for receiving the sample, and having a front wall defining an opening into the cavity, the front wall also including a first wall extending outward from the front wall. The imaging box also comprises a door having a rear wall, the door movable between an opened condition, enabling access to the interior cavity through the cavity opening, and a closed condition, positioning the rear wall substantially adjacent the body front wall to prevent access through the cavity opening. The door also including a second wall skewed toward the front wall, the second wall adapted in a manner such that the second wall and the first wall substantially overlap, relative their respective depth, when the door is in the closed condition. The imaging box further comprises a compressible material disposed at least partially between the first wall and the second wall.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to an imaging box for capturing an image of a sample. The image box comprises a body including an interior cavity for receiving the sample, and having a front wall defining an opening into the cavity. The image box also comprises a door having a rear wall, the door movable between an opened condition, enabling access to the interior cavity through the cavity opening, and a closed condition, positioning the rear wall substantially adjacent the body front wall to prevent access through the cavity opening. The image box further comprises one of the body front wall and the door rear wall including a pair of generally parallel channel walls extending outwardly therefrom to form a channel extending substantially around the perimeter of the interior cavity opening when the door is in the closed condition. The image box additionally comprises a compressible material disposed in the channel. The image box also comprises the other of door rear wall and body front wall having an interengaging wall extending outwardly therefrom and adapted to extend into the channel in a manner such that the interengaging wall and the channel walls substantially overlap, relative their respective depth, when the door is in the closed condition, the interengaging wall further engaging the compressible material such that light entering the channel from the exterior of the body is intercepted by compressible material.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an imaging box for capturing an image of a sample. The image box comprises a body including an interior cavity for receiving the sample, and having a front wall defining an opening into the cavity. The image box also comprises a door having a rear wall and an exterior face. The door movable is between an opened condition, enabling access to the interior cavity through the cavity opening, and a closed condition, positioning the rear wall substantially adjacent the body front wall to prevent access through the cavity opening. The image box further comprises a compressible material disposed on one of the rear wall and the front wall. The image box additionally comprises a first magnetic element attached to one of the rear wall and the front wall, the first magnetic element providing a first securing force between the door and the front wall when the door is in the closed condition.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to an imaging box for capturing an image of a sample. The image box comprises a body including an interior cavity for receiving the sample and having a front wall defining an opening into the cavity. The image box also comprises a door having a rear wall and an exterior face, the door movable between an opened condition, enabling access to the interior cavity through the cavity opening, and a closed condition, positioning the rear wall substantially adjacent the body front wall to prevent access through the cavity opening. The image box further comprises a compressible material disposed on one of the rear wall and the front wall. The image box additionally comprises a user handle on the exterior face of the door. The image box also comprises a first latch operably positioned by the user handle and providing a securing force between the door and the front wall at a first location. The image box additionally comprises a second latch providing a securing force between the door and the front wall at a second location.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to an imaging system for capturing an image of a sample. The imaging system comprises an imaging box having a body including an interior cavity for receiving the sample and having a front wall defining an opening into the cavity. The imaging box also having a door with a rear wall and an exterior face, the door movable between an opened condition, enabling access to the interior cavity through the cavity opening, and a closed condition, positioning the rear wall substantially adjacent the body front wall to prevent access through the cavity opening. The imaging system further comprises an optical filter select device adapted to carry a plurality of optical filters, the filter select device capable of selectively positioning one of the plurality of optical filters to intersect light emitted from the sample.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an imaging system for capturing an image of a sample. The imaging system comprises an imaging box having a body including an interior cavity for receiving the sample and a front wall defining an opening into the cavity. The imaging system also comprises a door having a rear wall and an exterior face. The door movable between an opened condition, enabling access to the interior cavity through the cavity opening, and a closed condition, positioning the rear wall substantially adjacent the body front wall to prevent access through the cavity opening. The imaging system further comprises a moveable stage in the cavity interior that supports the sample, the moveable stage having a first vertical position and a second vertical position in the interior cavity, wherein the first vertical position and the second vertical position have the substantially same horizontal position in the interior cavity.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to an imaging system for capturing an image of a sample. The imaging system comprises an imaging box having a body including an interior cavity for receiving the sample, and having a front wall defining an opening into the cavity. The imaging system also comprises a door having a rear wall and an exterior face, the door movable between an opened condition, enabling access to the interior cavity through the cavity opening, and a closed condition, positioning the rear wall substantially adjacent the body front wall to prevent access through the cavity opening. The imaging system further comprises a stage in the cavity interior configured to support the sample. The imaging system additionally comprises a gas manifold in the cavity interior and detachably coupled to the stage, the manifold including a first interface adapted to provide a gas to the sample. The imaging system also comprises a tube configured to transport the gas from outside the imaging box to the gas manifold.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to an imaging box for capturing an image of a sample. The image box comprises a body including an interior cavity for receiving the sample, and having a front wall defining an opening into the cavity. The image box also comprises a door having a rear wall, the door movable between an opened condition, enabling access to the interior cavity through the cavity opening, and a closed condition, positioning the rear wall substantially adjacent the body front wall to prevent access through the cavity opening. The image box further comprises at least one light tight seal, the seal comprising a first surface including a first channel, a second surface including a second channel, the first surface opposing the second surface such that the first channel and second channel at least partially face each other, and a compressible gasket disposed in the first and second channel, the gasket configured to contact opposing edges of the first and second channel when the first and second surfaces are in contact.
These and other features of the present invention will be described in more detail below in the detailed description of the invention and in conjunction with the following figures.